Application and installation tools for applying cable ties to a bundle of wires or similar objects are well-known. These tools are designed to apply an elongate cable tie having a strap body and a head at one end thereof about the bundle. A tail of the cable tie body is fed through an aperture in the head and the cable tie is tensioned around the bundle of wires by the tool. The tool then provides for cutting the tail from the cable tie body, leaving the cable tie securely cinched around the bundle of wires. The cable tie application tool can provide fast and repetitive application of cable ties to wire bundles in an assembly line type process.
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2A and 2B, a cable tie delivery system 1 is designed to feed an individual cable tie 12 to a tool 7 from a reel 5 of cable ties supported by a dispenser 3. The dispenser 3 provides for cutting of an individual cable tie from the reel and feeding the individual cable tie from the dispenser to the tool. Such feeding is typically accomplished under pneumatic pressure where the cable tie is delivered from the dispenser 3 to the tool 7 by a conduit or delivery hose 9.
Cable tie 12 includes a head 12a, a strap body 12b and a tail 12c and is known in the art as a symmetrical cable tie. As may be appreciated, in order to accurately apply the cable tie 12 around the bundle of wires and to feed the tail 12c through an aperture 12d in the head 12a, the cable tie must be correctly positioned and oriented in the tool. Such orientation is typically provided at the dispenser 3 so that the cable tie is fed into the delivery hose 9 in a proper orientation. The cable tie maintains this proper orientation throughout its transport in the delivery hose by providing a delivery hose which is configured in cross-section to match the cross-sectional configuration of the cable tie head 12a as illustrated in FIG. 3A. Such configuration is generally rectangular and slightly larger than the square head of the tie so that the cable tie head 12a is positionally retained within the hose 9. This prevents the tie from rotating while it is propelled through the hose by compressed air and ensures proper head position at installation.
While such an arrangement provides for the accurate orientation of the cable tie with respect to the tool by providing a delivery hose which closely conforms to the shape of the cable tie head, such construction is not without problems. It has been found that such a relationship between the delivery hose and the cable tie configuration may result in higher incidences of jamming of the cable tie in the hose. Due to the close fit between the cable tie head and the cross-sectional shape of the hose, any interruption in the hose such as may be caused by small pieces of dirt or debris or kinks in the hose serve to increase the likelihood of jamming of the cable in the hose. Such problems are not usually present where the cable tie is delivered via a round delivery hose of cylindrical cross-section, as illustrated in FIG. 3B, in that there is sufficient space between the cable tie head 12a and the interior or surface of hose 9 to permit the cable to bypass any potential jams. However, use of such a hose permits the cable tie to rotate during delivery, losing the cable tie orientation which was originally provided by the dispenser.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an apparatus for use within a cable tie delivery system by which a cable tie may be reoriented prior to entering a cable tie installation tool and retained in the reoriented position to prevent jamming within the delivery system and to further prevent improper firing of the tool. It is further desirable to provide such a system where reorientation can be performed on either a symmetrical or single directional cable tie.